


Genius

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x11 Mummy dearestPhillip is happy Jack is sticking around Chicago Hope
Relationships: Jack McNeil/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Genius

“You belong here at Chicago Hope”Phillip told his friend 

“I didn’t even want to come back hereJack says 

“Yet you came back anyways”Phillip replies 

“Only because you’re good at convincing people”Jack quipped back 

“Well it paid off in the end”Philip chuckled 

“Doing twice as much of the work I managed to do now”Jack answers 

”Admit it I'm a genius”Phillip says to him 

”Youd never ler me hear the end of it”Jack replied


End file.
